Farewell My Beloved
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: kagome relives the tragedy of 3 months ago, that seperated her from the only person she had to love


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, or any of the characters in the show or manga...I'm not that good.  
  
Suteki: konnichiwa, I'm the author of this story. Its just something I thought of while in the desert watching the stars. I enjoy depressing things like this. So, if you don't like things that make you cry, you shouldn't read this story. For all those that like to torture themselves as I do, enjoy and review please!  
  
Farewell My Beloved  
  
I sit here staring, at the rising moon through a foggy window; where I wrote your name in the blurring moisture.  
  
I see a cross on the side of the road, not two, only one. I tell the driver to stop the car, and I get out, he asks if I want him to wait, and I pay him and watch as he nods and drives off, leaving me alone. As I walk towards it, a thousand painful images assault my thoughts. My eyes are burning with hot, unshed tears, as I relive the pain, the screams...and your farewells.  
  
It was almost three months ago, but it feels like just yesterday I held your body in my lap as you struggled to stay with me. You told me not to cry, that it would be alright, although we both knew this would be the last night we would gaze into each others eyes. I stared into your violet orbs, as they blazed with love, concern...and agony. Mine were filled with tears as I watched you smile at me reassuringly. You could smile, I could not; the thought of losing you too painful for me to accept. After all we'd been through, after the battles, both of the body and of the heart, some won, some lost, some still fighting.  
  
We were finally happy together in peace, having overcome all those hopeless obstacles that haunted us in the past. We were on our way home from the airport, coming back from our anniversary we spent in Okinawa, when we were hit by a drunk driver, it was a hit and run. You couldn't avoid him as he ran the red light, colliding into your drivers' side door. You grabbed my arm as we began to role off the road, in a desperate attempt to keep me from flying out of the car. But in the end, we were both thrown in opposite directions from the vehicle. I hit my head and fought to keep my consciousness, knowing I had to find you.  
  
I dragged my aching and bleeding body through the dirt, franticly trying to find you. When I did, I screamed out your name thinking you were dead; your body sprawled out on the ground, your face in the dirt and blood coming from the corners of your mouth. As I sat on the ground crying to myself, I heard your voice whimper out my name, 'Kagome...?' I still can hear the pain and worry in your strained voice.  
  
As I held you in my arms, I could hear your breathing becoming painful and strenuous, from my studying as a nurse, I knew that you had punctured your lungs, and you had broken ribs; and I cried harder begging you not to leave me, that this wasn't happening. Why is fate so cruel to me? I had already lost so much, my family, my friends, the past; but I had gained you in the end, the one consolation we had for preserving the future was our surviving and enduring love. But now the jaws of death were slowly baring down on the last thing in the world I had to love.  
  
It was so cold that night, just like it is tonight. And although it was a full moon that night as well, it felt so excruciatingly dark.  
  
You held my hand in yours, as you whispered your final farewell, I still remember every word as they play in my mind every night that I lay in our bed alone..."My dear Kagome, my mate...please don't cry...I will be with you forever, I will be watching over you from where ever I go next...This is not the end...I will find you in the next lifetime...This I promise...Our souls are bound together, for all eternity...I love you"  
  
You used the last of your strength as you comfortingly squeezed my hand. "I love you forever, you will never leave my heart, I will never love again for as long as I live." I choked through sobs, you smiled and sighed your last breath and closed your eyes, falling into the eternal sleep of death. I whimpered in disbelief, crying out your name over and over, pleading with the gods to bring you back to me...but all in vain.  
  
Now I stand here alone, with only your memory, your mark, and the rosary I now clutch in my hand. I bend down and rest my head on the wooden cross, your promise of being with me again brings me some hope, but heaven feels so far away from me, just out of reach. You told me not to cry for you, I'm sorry, this is the only thing you ever asked of me that I cannot do. As my eyes fall to the inscription carved in the wood, the hot tears finally, silently fall from my eyes.  
  
"Here Lies Inuyasha, The Life And Love Of Kagome Sugerashi. The Victim Of The Cruelty That Is Known As Our Fate."  
  
As I close my eyes and silently rack with sobs, I can feel your warmth embracing me. I feel myself slipping away, I wonder if anyone can die from a broken heart...I hope so...for I will be joining you soon, my beloved...my one and only, Inuyasha.  
  
THE END  
  
Suteki: please review, I'm sorry if it was too intense for some people, I cried while I wrote this, and I wrote it three times. Sorry its so short too. 


End file.
